Välttyä
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Lo que más deseaba Finlandia era alejarse de Suecia...¿o no?


Empecé a escribir esto el…jueves o viernes no me acuerdo bien , pero estaba en la escuela XD últimamente me motivo para escribir mas cuando estoy ahí LOL (lo cual es bastante…suicida en realidad, además que debería de hacer otras cosas en la escuela en vez de escribir…)

Hace ya tiempo q tuve esta idea y tenía muchas ganas de hacerla, además q no había hecho nada exclusivamente SuxFin en un rato, así q para celebrar q mis vacaciones empezaron y la nueva temporada de Hetalia, les traigo un nuevo fic q…creo me quedo medio larguito XD

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

La primera vez que intentó escapar de Suecia fue poco después de su visita a casa de Estonia, más en parte porque estaba algo enojado (¿Qué se creía Su-san llamándolo esposa frente a su amigo? Nunca se hubiera esperado que fuera tan bromista) que por otra cosa.

Espero a que el otro se le adelantara un poco en el camino, y cuando pensó que ya había una distancia considerable, se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr en la dirección contraria. Sin embargo, su primer intento de huída se vio frustrado en cuando una malvada piedra se le atravesó de improviso y lo hizo tropezar. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan torpe, y apenas intentaba levantarse cuando notó que el sueco ya estaba a su lado. Dejó escapar un gritito por el susto al esa mirada siempre fría y penetrante sobre él y se dejó caer de nuevo. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas, ¿Y si Su-san se enojaba por que había intentado escapar? Seguramente intentaría tomar represalias al respecto. Para su sorpresa, Suecia se arrodilló y por primera vez desde que habían escapado de la casa de Dinamarca, pudo ver un atisbo de emoción en sus ojos usualmente inexpresivos.

-E'tás l'stimado.

Fue hasta entonces que el finlandés sintió una punzada de dolor y notó que una de sus rodillas sangraba. Seguramente había sido por la caída.

-N-no es nada, en serio-trató de sonreírle, pero su intención se quedó a medias al ver la expresión severa en su rostro-¡Ah! ¡No, espera!

Sin previo aviso, Suecia rasgó parte de su capa y utilizó un trozo para improvisar un vendaje con el que envolvió cuidadosamente la rodilla herida de Finlandia. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó como si se tratara de una delicada doncella.

-¡S-Su-san!-se sonrojo completamente y forcejeó para liberarse, pero nuevamente bastó una sola mirada para hacerlo desistir.

-E'tas l'stimado, no p'edes c'minar así.

Y siguieron así el resto del camino: Suecia con Finlandia entre sus brazos, ignorando sus protestas y pedidos de que lo bajara y la otra nación por su parte ignorando el golpeteo incesante de su corazón, que se negaba a volver a su ritmo normal y recordándose una y otra vez que tanto la sensación de tener mariposas revoloteando inquietas en su estómago y su sonrojo, se debían a su temor al sueco, no porque se sintiera mal por intentar escapar.

Su segundo escape fallido tuvo lugar unos días después de haber comenzado a vivir con Suecia.

Aprovechó que se encontraba ocupado tendiendo la ropa en el jardín para salir rápidamente por la entrada principal. Suponía que le tomaría algo de tiempo a Su-san volver a entrar, y luego pasaría algo de rato buscándolo dentro antes de deducir lo obvio y salir con la intención de traerlo de vuelta. Pero para ese entonces ya estaría bastante lejos.

Era el plan perfecto. Pero apenas se hubo alejado un poco cuando unos ruidos en un lado del camino llamaron su atención. Se trataba de un cachorro blanco.

-¡Qué bonito eres!- exclamó mientras lo alzaba- ¿Estás solo?-el perrito ladró y movió la cola, feliz de que alguien lo hubiera encontrado- Lo siento pero no puedo llevarte conmigo, me estoy escapando y será un viaje largo.

El cachorro aulló lastimosamente y le lanzó su mirada más tierna, esperando convencerlo de que no lo abandonara. Finlandia comenzó a sentir que su resolución se quebraba, no podía dejar solo a un pobre e inocente animalito.

-Volvamos a casa de Su-san-dijo resignado y recibiendo unos ladridos entusiastas a cambio.

La tercera vez que trató de escapar fue con el pretexto de hacerle una visita a Estonia. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados porque de improviso comenzó a llover. Dudó si debía de continuar o regresar y esperar a que hiciera buen tiempo. Al final optó por volver, más no porque así lo quisiera, si no porque se topó con Suecia, que había ido a buscarlo al notar que había comenzado a llover.

Y así fue la cuarta, la quinta y la sexta vez. Siempre pasaba algo que le impedía continuar con su huída.

En ese punto, Finlandia comenzó a cuestionarse si no habría algún tipo de complot divino en su contra y si debía aceptar su situación y continuar viviendo con la otra nación.

-No…yo no me quiero quedar aquí.

Vivir con alguien de aspecto tan intimidante como Suecia le ponía los nervios de punta, aún le temía demasiado. Sin mencionar que había insistido para que durmieran en la misma cama, le gustaba llamarlo esposa de vez en cuando y a veces pasaba periodos considerables de tiempo limitándose a observarlo en silencio.

-No es que Su-san sea una mala persona, es que simplemente no puedo quedarme.

Corrió al estudio para buscar un trozo de papel y algo con qué escribir. Tras haberlo pensado bien decidió que no sería justo sólo irse así como así, pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle personalmente a Suecia que pensaba marcharse, así que optó por escribirle una carta.

_Su-san:_

_En verdad lo lamento, pero no puedo vivir más contigo. No es que me moleste estar a tu lado_ ("sólo me das mucho miedo" pensó, pero no iba a escribir eso) _o que piense que eres una mala persona, es que no puedo seguir más aquí, no creo que esté funcionando y creo que será mejor si me marcho ahora. De corazón te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí y comprendo si te enojas conmigo o incluso si llegas a odiarme. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día._

_Finlandia._

Tal vez si fuera más comunicativo y expresivo y si dejara de bromear con eso de la esposa, seguramente consideraría seguir viviendo con él.

Guardó la carta en un sobre y se esforzó por ignorar la fuerte opresión en su pecho que había comenzado mientras escribía. Una parte de él realmente se sentía mal por lo que iba a hacer, pero en verdad quería irse de ahí, ¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza. Ya lo había decidido, se marcharía al día siguiente a primera hora y esta vez nada ni nadie se lo impediría. Unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina y los ladridos de Hana-Tamago le indicaron que Suecia había regresado a casa.

-¡Ah, Su-san!-exclamó preocupado al verlo en la cocina, ya había comenzado a preparar la cena, a pesar de que eso no le correspondía- Lo siento, me entretuve con otras cosas y…

-No 'mporta.

-Pe-pero…

El otro se limitó a ignorarlo y a seguir con su trabajo. Finlandia permaneció en silencio, sin saber si debía volver a insistir o si Suecia estaba enojado. Con una rápida mirada le indicó al finlandés que saliera de la cocina, quien no tardó en obedecer, no quería irritarlo más ¿Por qué algo así tenía que pasar justo el día anterior a su escape?

Al final tuvo que esperar afuera. Cada vez que intentaba entrar o asomarse, el de lentes le pedía que se fuera. Obviamente estaba bastante molesto.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, donde había ocultado la carta y sintió un escalofrío. Si Su-san se había enojado tanto por algo tan simple como que la cena no estuviera lista a tiempo, ¿cómo reaccionaría al saber de su huída?

"_Bueno, supongo que realmente no importa mucho. Para cuando se dé cuenta ya estaré muy lejos"_

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió con cautela hacia el comedor. Suecia estaba terminando de acomodar la vajilla y la comida ya estaba en la mesa. Tuvo que admitir que se veía realmente apetitosa y olía bastante bien. El sueco le indicó con un ademán que se acercara, gesto que la otra nación interpretó como que se le había pasado el enojo.

-¿Sabe b'en?-le preguntó disimulando su nerviosismo.

-¡Está delicioso!- exclamó luego tomar unos cuantos bocados- Eres un excelente cocinero, Su-san.

Se sonrojó por el comentario. Por suerte Finlandia estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de su cena como para notarlo.

-F'n…-lo llamó al cabo de unos instantes- ¿S'bes qué día es hoy?

-¿Huh? Hoy es…-_"el día antes de que me vaya" _respondió mentalmente. Sabía que esa no era la contestación correcta a la pregunta, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.- No lo sé, ¿qué día es hoy?

-Hoy se c'mple un mes d'sde que e'pezamos a v'vir j'ntos. Q'ría…-volvió a sonrojarse y bajó la mirada, ajeno al hecho que eso le daba una apariencia un tanto sombría- d'rte las gr'cias por v'nir c'nmigo.

El finlandés abrió los ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa. Nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar tanto. Ahora lo comprendía, no era que Suecia estuviera enojado, era que desde el principio había planeado en preparar la cena ese día, una cena de aniversario. Sintió como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago.

-Um…no hay de qué…- de pronto perdió el apetito, pero se forzó a terminar con la comida que quedaba en su plato para disimular el cambio repentino en su actitud.

Ahora sí se sentía en verdad culpable, pero ya se había decidido a escapar y pensaba en cumplirlo. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, el hecho de que alguien como Suecia valorara tanto algo como un aniversario era realmente tierno. Y sin embargo Finlandia iba a abandonarlo justo un día después.

Apenas y pudo pegar los ojos esa noche, víctima de una mezcla de ansiedad, temor y culpa. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron débilmente entre las cortinas de la habitación, el finlandés se levantó sigilosamente, cuidando de no despertar a la nación a su lado. Se cambió rápidamente, pero cuidando de no hacer ruido y tomó sus cosas, mismas que había empacado el día anterior para no perder tiempo. Tomó el sobre y lo dejó en su lado vacío de la cama. Le dirigió una última mirada a Suecia, quien continuaba durmiendo plácidamente. La incomodidad en su pecho de intensificó.

-Adiós, Su-san…

Susurró lo más bajo que pudo y extendió la mano con la intención de hacerle una caricia, pero al final se arrepintió. Aquella nación que tanto miedo le inspiraba se veía casi tierna durmiendo. Una nueva ola de culpa lo invadió, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Sin perder más tiempo, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pudo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para cerciorarse que el otro aún no despertaba y para recuperar el aliento.

Estaba ya a punto de salir por la puerta trasera (la principal siempre era cerrada con llave durante la noche) cuando un ladrido llamó su atención. Hana-Tamago lo estaba siguiendo.

-No puedes venir-le dijo inclinándose para acariciarlo y luego se alejó un poco-Tienes que quedarte aquí y cuidar a Su-san- el perrito se quedó quieto un momento, pero volvió a seguirlo- Hana-Tamago…quédate aquí-le pidió, volviendo a acariciarlo- Prometo que luego vendré a visitarte, pero ahora no lo dejes solo…

"…_no tu también"_ completó mentalmente. El cachorro emitió un quejido y luego le lamió la mano. Finlandia interpretó eso como que lo había comprendido e iba a obedecer su orden.

Poco a poco fue alejándose de la casa de Suecia, pero de vez cuando se volvía para mirar atrás. La opresión que sentía en el pecho no desaparecía. Había pensado que al marcharse se sentiría más libre, más tranquilo, más feliz. Pero no era así.

Continuaba pensando en Su-san y cómo reaccionaría. ¿Se enojaría o se pondría triste? ¿Podría perdonarlo algún día? ¿Lo extrañaría?

"_Seguramente va a sentirse solo, viviendo en una casa tan grande sin tener a nadie más…"_

Se detuvo. Trató de justificarse alegando que Hana-Tamago le haría compañía, pero sabía que una mascota no podía reemplazar la compañía y calidez humana, o en este caso, de otra nación.

"_Gr'cias por v'nir c'nmigo"_ habían sido sus palabras la noche anterior.

De pronto se puso a pensar en lo injusto que había sido, siempre juzgando al otro por su aspecto intimidante cuando no le había dado ninguna razón para temerle sino todo lo contrario. Bastaba con recordar la primera noche escapando de casa de Dinamarca, cuando se había lastimado después de visitar a Estonia, o más reciente, su cena de aniversario.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se dijo en voz alta. Su-san era una buena persona, no se merecía que lo abandonara así como así, no se merecía estar solo.

Por suerte aún era temprano, si conseguía volver a tiempo a casa y destruir la carta, nunca tendría que enterarse que había pensado en huir. Con esa idea en mente se dio la media vuelta, para descubrir que alguien lo había estado siguiendo.

Contuvo la respiración. El rostro de Suecia era inexpresivo como siempre, así que no pudo determinar a ciencia cierta si estaba enojado o triste.

-Yo estaba…yo iba a…eh…esto no es…

Entonces notó que el sueco sujetaba con fuerza la carta. Debía de haberla leído ya y estaba al tanto de lo que había querido hacer. Se limitó a guardar silencio, esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro. No había nada que decir o hacer para disculparse.

Suecia dio un paso al frente y Finlandia cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-C'ídate m'cho- le dijo luego de corta pausa, disimulando muy bien el dolor que sentía por dentro con falsa indiferencia.

Después se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando al arrepentido finlandés. No se volvió para mirarlo ni una sola vez. De haberlo hecho lo habría obligado a volver con él, pero no tenía caso hacer eso, ya que el otro no quería estar a su lado.

-¡Su-san! ¡Su-san!

Desesperado, echó a correr intentando darle alcance, pero tropezó y cayó. Intentó levantarse, y al hacerlo observó como Suecia se alejaba cada vez más. Finlandia se mordió el labio inferior y golpeó el suelo con un puño. Había sido un egoísta, preocupándose sólo por apartarse de él lo más pronto posible y nunca considerando sus sentimientos.

-Por favor…perdóname…-su voz se quebró y los sollozos le impidieron continuar llamándolo.

Durante el camino de vuelta a su hogar, no dejó de preguntarse qué hacer para que lo perdonara. En verdad se sentía realmente arrepentido y dudaba seriamente que un "Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder" bastara para arreglar las cosas.

-Ya estoy en casa-su voz era apenas más alta que un susurro. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Dudaba seriamente si podía seguir llamando a ese lugar su hogar.

Fue recibido por unos ladridos entusiastas, pero su leve sonrisa se borró de golpe al ver que tras su mascota venía Suecia. Finlandia se sintió realmente herido por la expresión de sorpresa y confusión en ese inexpresivo rostro. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba a creer que había regresado? Sin darle oportunidad de pronunciar siquiera media palabra, se marchó por dónde había venido. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose le indicó al pequeño rubio lo obvio, Su-san no quería ni verlo ni hablarle. Para él su esposa ya lo había abandonado y lo único que estaba haciendo era acostumbrarse a la idea.

Y fue así por el resto del día. Finlandia intentando inútilmente acercarse a Suecia y el otro esforzándose por pretender que no estaba ahí. Si el finlandés entraba a una habitación dónde estaba el sueco, el de lentes salía apresuradamente sin molestarse en mirarlo. Ni siquiera habían podido cenar juntos como normalmente lo hacían, si bien el que Suecia se hubiera molestado en preparar lo suficiente para dos personas le hizo pensar que quizá ya lo había perdonado, no tardó en ver que sus suposiciones eran incorrectas, puesto que se limitó a tomar su plato y a expresar en voz alta pero sin dirigirse a nadie en particular que pensaba cenar en su habitación.

Finlandia pensó en lo irónico de su situación actual y dejó escapar una lágrima. Antes siempre era el sueco quien lo buscaba y él quien le rehuía por todos los medios posibles. Ahora que era al revés comprendía cuán lastimado debía de sentirse Su-san.

La hora de dormir finalmente llegó y esperaba que ese fuera el momento oportuno para arreglar las cosas con la otra nación. La puerta de la habitación que compartiera con Suecia estaba cerrada y dudó si debía entrar o esperar, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-D'rmiré en el s'fá-pronunció el de lentes sin molestarse en mirar al de ojos violetas.

-¡N-no…! No tienes qué, en ese caso soy quien…-no pudo terminar la frase, lo habían ignorado de nuevo.

Finlandia pasó la noche entera sin poder dormir y temblando. Nunca antes había pensado en lo fría que era la habitación, dado que Su-san siempre estaba a su lado.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente se levantó de la cama, cansado de pensar en alguna manera para que la otra nación dejara de ignorarlo y en qué hacer para que entendiera que ya no deseaba marcharse.

Todavía estaba obscuro cuando al fin se armó de valor para ver a Suecia, quien aún continuaba durmiendo. Finlandia notó que la puerta principal estaba abierta, así como la puerta trasera. Entendió perfectamente lo que eso quería decir: Puedes irte si quieres, no te detendré.

Se acercó a Su-san y le sonrió. Dormido no le daba nada de miedo, realmente se veía inofensivo. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al del otro, y con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, le dio un suave beso en la frente, para luego empezar a avanzar en dirección a la puerta…

La luz le caló inmensamente cuando abrió los ojos, estaba seguro que había dormido demasiado. Suecia se incorporó para buscar sus lentes y vio que su mayor temor se había hecho realidad. La puerta estaba cerrada y dedujo que Finlandia la había cerrado al marcharse. No le quedaba ninguna duda, incluso había tenido un sueño de cómo su esposa había ido a despedirse. Involuntariamente se tocó la frente y dejó escapar un triste suspiro. Ahora estaba solo.

-¡Buenos días, Su-san!

¿O tal vez no?

Parpadeó un par de veces y se preguntó si todavía estaba soñando, porque de ninguna manera Finlandia podría estarle sonriendo si ya se había ido.

-Ya le di se comer a Hana-Tamago y el desayuno está casi listo, apenas iba a despertarte-se explicó al sentir la mirada perpleja del otro-Y también…deberías ser más cuidadoso, no está bien dejar las puertas abiertas durante la noche. Nunca sabes quién podría intentar entrar, o Hana-Tamago podría salir o…-se sonrojó un poco al pensar lo que diría a continuación. Suecia aún estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer otra cosa además de quedarse parado con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos- T-también quería decirte que…debe ser muy incómodo dormir en el sofá y hace frío en la noche ¿Por qué no regresas a dormir en la habitación?

Suecia estaba más confundido que antes, ¿acaso Finlandia ya no quería marcharse?

-¡Mira, hoy es un bonito día!-exclamó el finlandés luego del incómodo silencio entre ambos- Si mañana sigue el buen tiempo, tengamos un día de campo, ¿no te gustaría? Pienso que sería muy agrada...¡Ohya!-se le escapó un gritito al sentir que el sueco lo abrazaba de improviso.

-No t'enes que q'darte si no q'eres.

-Pero quiero quedarme-repuso correspondiéndole el abrazo y con el rostro completamente rojo- Aunque si quieres que me vaya…-negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y Finlandia soltó una risita-Entonces no te preocupes, no me iré a ninguna parte.

Iba a decir algo más, pero se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa de Su-san. De nuevo experimentó esa ya tan conocida sensación de tener mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, pero en esta ocasión no se debía al miedo. Fue entonces que notó la poca distancia que había entre ambos. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron su ritmo al ver que Suecia acercaba su rostro al suyo lentamente. En lugar de apartarse, como normalmente hubiera hecho, Finlandia alzó ligeramente la cabeza y cerró los ojos, adivinando lo que iba a pasar…

El olor a quemado y el humo lo hicieron volver de golpe a la realidad.

-¡El desayuno!-exclamó y sin perder tiempo se zafó del abrazo y corrió a la cocina, para ver si aún podía rescatar algo de la comida.

El sueco esbozó otra de sus inusuales sonrisas. Claro que se sentía decepcionado por esa interrupción, pero por otra parte también estaba feliz. Finlandia había decidido quedarse a su lado y eso era lo que en verdad importaba.

-Por suerte no se quemó del todo-el pequeño rubio llevaba una sartén en la mano de la que aún salía algo de humo- ¿Vienes Su-san?

Asintió una vez y luego lo siguió. Ya tendría más oportunidades para reponer ese beso.

* * *

Välttyä -- Escape en finlandés (según goggle XD)

A quién tengo q matar para conseguir un Su-san??? T.T ….no en serio, a cuantos tengo q matar para conseguirme a uno así??? ¬¬

Espero q les haya gustado ^^ …y no me odien por interrumpir el beso al final ok???? Se suponía q esto fuera mas fluff q romance, so I'm sorry XDDDD Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y les prometo q subiré algo q si incluya beso XD

Reviews plz???? O Hana-Tamago llorará y yo me deprimiré y dejaré de escribir D8


End file.
